In recent years, an inkjet printing system has been proposed as a method for producing a color filter used for a color display device such as a color liquid crystal display (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1 and 2).
For example, it is disclosed in these proposals that a black matrix containing a fluorine-containing compound and/or a silicon-containing compound is regarded as a partition pattern (partition wall) for preventing ink bleeding in the coloring process and color mixture caused by the mixing of ink between adjacent pixels.
Various shapes such as a grid pattern partitioned off in each pixel and a stripe pattern are known as the partition pattern.
However, in the case where ink is filled by an inkjet method into an opening of the partition pattern formed in the grid shape, a nozzle in charge is determined for each opening, so that the problem is that variations in chromaticity of a coloring pattern in each opening are caused by variations in discharge amount in each nozzle. On the other hand, the problem is that the stripe pattern is not so high in light blockability and inferior to the grid pattern in terms of contrast.
In order to solve the problem of pixel shape caused by the bias of ink during the drying of ink, the recess forming process for forming a recess in a non-display portion and a method for discharging ink so that ink falling in the recess in the non-display portion and ink falling in a display portion continue are known (Patent Document 3). However, according to Patent Document 3, the pixel shape including the partition is restricted; for example, when the partition and the recess are formed in the grid shape to form a coloring pattern by an inkjet method, a possibility is brought that different inks are so adjacent as to cause color mixture.
Therefore, in view of the problems as described above, the present invention is intended for improving the pixel shape of a coloring pattern in each opening to provide a color filter in the stripe shape or the grid shape without any color shading.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-35915
Patent Document 2: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 7-35917
Patent Document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-157067